Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus such as a Multi-Function Peripheral (hereinafter, referred to an “MFP”). The image forming apparatus includes a fixing device. The fixing device fixes a toner image on a sheet serving as an image receiving medium through a heat fixing method. The fixing device is equipped with a fixing member and a press roller. For example, the shape of the fixing member, which is identical to that of a heat roller or a fixing belt, is cylindrical. A nip is formed between the fixing member and the press roller. The MFP enables the sheet on which the toner image is formed to pass through the nip between the press roller and the fixing member the temperature of which reaches a fixing temperature. In a conveyance direction of the sheet, a conveyance roller for conveying the sheet is arranged at the downstream side of the fixing device.